


Leon's Motive Video

by tru3p1ayaZz



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst and Humor, Baseball, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tru3p1ayaZz/pseuds/tru3p1ayaZz
Summary: Monokuma lays out the motive videos for everyone to see. Not wanting to watch it alone, Leon grabs his video and asks Makoto to see it with him.What he finds is more despair-inducing than he ever could have imagined.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Leon's Motive Video

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on this site. I'm sorry that I'm leading off with this abomination at almost 5 in the morning. (Heh. Get it? If you do, let me know.)
> 
> Don't worry, I have more stories that I'm writing right now. And they all get worse from here. Stay tuned for more mediocrity! (Let's be honest, that's a generous word for what I'm writing.)

_AV Room_

The Ultimate students gathered around the box containing DVDs with their names on it. It didn’t take long for them to realize that these were the “motive videos” that Monokuma had mentioned earlier. Silently, each student walked up to the box one by one, pulling out their own video. Some stayed in the AV Room, inserting the disc into one of the many DVD players while putting on the pair of headphones prepared at the desk. Others walked out and went to their rooms, wanting to maintain some level of privacy (from the other students, but not from Monokuma).

Leon Kuwata planned on going to his room to watch his video. However, he wouldn’t do it alone.

“Yo, Makoto.”

The (not so) lucky student turned around to face the redhead. “What is it, Leon?”

“Can you uh, come to my room with me? I kinda want you to be there as I watch this,” Leon asked, his voice low as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Sure,” Makoto responded as he got up, motive video in his right hand.

The two boys walked back silently, tension hanging over them along with the rest of the class. In an attempt to break it, Makoto asked Leon something that was weighing on his mind.

“Why’d you pick me? To watch your video, that is.”

“Honestly? I like you, Makoto. I think you’re a good guy, the kind that people can trust. Not like I hate anyone here, but man… this BS is gonna make someone go crazy if it hasn’t already.”

 _Sadly, I can’t argue with that._ Makoto thought as he continued walking with the baseball star. _Sakura and Mondo are beyond intimidating, so he wouldn’t ask either of them. Kyoko and Byakuya are incredibly cold and would probably scoff at him if he asked. Taka’s not a bad person at all, but he probably can’t hold a secret and can be a bit… much. Same thing goes for Hifumi. Toko already doesn’t trust anyone, so she’s a no-go. Celeste, well, I can see why he wouldn’t trust her with important information. Junko-_

Makoto’s rather negative line of thought was interrupted by the sound of Leon opening the door to his room. The taller boy held it open for the lucky student to go inside.

As Leon entered his room, he began nervously pacing around for a few moments before eventually coming to the DVD player that was next to the TV. Before he put it in, however, he spoke up.

“I have no fucking idea what’s on this thing, but it has to be some serious shit, and I don’t think I can face it alone. So, uh, thanks. For being here.”

“No problem,” Makoto responded as Leon began inserting the DVD. Suddenly, however, he stopped, and turned around to face Makoto again.

“And also… whatever comes up here, I need to know that you’re not gonna tell anyone else. Can you do that for me?”

“Oh, of course. Your secret is safe,” Makoto replied with a smile.

“Thanks man,” Leon said as he faced the DVD player again. Finally, after about fifteen more seconds of hesitation, he put the DVD inside. After a brief delay, the two of them heard Monokuma’s high pitched, instantly recognizable voice.

“Leon Kuwata, the Ultimate Baseball Star. A five tool player with a .356 batting average, an uncanny ability to come through with clutch hits, and so many records broken that I can’t even count them all. Sure, your work ethic and passion for the game might be a little lacking, but who cares about that? Just look at the raw talent on display!”

Watching film, along with practices, were two things that Leon never enjoyed doing. And seeing a montage of home runs he hit while waiting for the other shoe to drop only made him hate it even more.

“As one might expect, a generational talent like this is being heavily scouted across the country and overseas. In fact…” The camera then panned to a pair of white men watching one of Leon’s more recent games, a blowout win in which he went 4 of 6. “...I noticed a couple of American scouts attending some of your games. What could it mean? What could it possibly mean?”

Both boys were puzzled at the video so far. They knew Monokuma was going to try and pull something out to cause despair among their ranks, but what exactly was he going to do here?

“I did some research on those guys, and it turns out they work for a major league team. And that franchise is… the Seattle Mariners!” Suddenly, the screen was filled with headlines:

_Mariners scouting Kuwata on Friday_

_Report: Mariners front office is “very high” on Leon Kuwata_

_Mariners GM on Kuwata: “I think he could be the guy”_

_Why is Seattle so interested in Leon Kuwata? One look at the numbers says it all_

_Sources say that the Mariners “are a lock” to pick up Kuwata in their minor league system_

“So Leon, I hope you don’t strike out in this killing game. Because if you get home safe, then the majors are waiting for you, kiddo! Puhuhuhu… Ahahahahahahaha!”

The video then stopped, and the TV screen went blank.

When Makoto looked over to his left, he saw a look that he had seen all too often over the past few days.

Despair.

Leon’s eyes were wide and shocked, his mouth hanging slightly open. His face had become as pale as a bedsheet as he stood staring at the TV screen, not moving an inch.

“No no no, no no no…” Leon whispered to himself, barely audible to Makoto.

“H-hey, Leon-”

“I’m done. I’m ruined, man. I’m fucking ruined. I don’t have anything anymore. Even if I get out of here, I’m still fucked.”

“Um… no offense, Leon, but it doesn’t seem that bad. I mean, you’d be playing in America. I’m sure there are tons of guys who would do anything for a roster spot on any team,” Makoto said, trying not to sound condescending.

“...Excuse me, what was that? You think it’d be a good thing if I played for the Mariners? Ok Makoto, lemme give you a little history lesson here,” Leon started as he turned away from the screen and shot an angry glare towards the lucky student.

“The Mariners are trash. Straight. Fucking. Trash. Of the 43 seasons they’ve played, they’ve ended with a losing record in 29 of them. 29! I think that’s like, almost 75% or something! They’re in the bottom ten as far as win percentage goes among all MLB teams. Do they have any championships? Hell no! In fact, they haven’t even made it to the World Series in their 43 years of existence,” Leon said, so quick that Makoto couldn’t even process it all.

“Okay, they might be a bad team, but I’m sure someone like you could turn them around,” Makoto responded, trying to comfort Leon. 

It did not work.

“Fuck! That! Did you see what they did to the last great Japanese baseball player who played for them?! You know Ichiro had a statistically better career than Derek fucking Jeter, right? But despite that, Jeter has 5 rings while Ichiro has none. You know why? ‘Cause one of those players was on a professional baseball team for his entire MLB career, while the other spent most of it on the Seattle Mariners.”

“Okay, then who would you rather play for?”

“Uh, the Yankees. Or the Dodgers. Or the Red Sox, or the Nationals- you know, a competently run franchise. Now if you’ll allow me to continue…” Leon trailed off. All Makoto could do was stare at him in response. The baseball star took it as his cue to keep going.

“In 2001, they set the MLB record for most regular season wins. 116 wins, 46 losses, and everyone penciled them in to win it all. You wanna know what happened instead? Seattle completely shits themselves in the ALCS, losing in five games to the goddamn Yankees. I don’t know what’s more fucked up, Makoto- the fact that they had such a great season end like that, or the fact that they haven’t made the playoffs ever since then, giving them the longest postseason drought in North American sports. Are you starting to see how pathetic this franchise is now?”

Makoto just silently nodded- no words could calm Leon down right now.

“Dude, my career is mega fucked if I go to the Mariners. And not with a hot chick like Blake Lively; I’d be taking it in the ass from some pervy old dude with no lube or foreplay. When you go to Seattle, your career just dies on the spot. You know what? I probably can’t do this justice- go watch UrinatingTree’s video on the Mariners to get an idea of how bad they are.”

Leon then looked up to the camera inside his room. “That goes for you as well.”

“...Leon, do you hate Seattle or something? You’re getting really worked up over this.”

“No, no! I don’t have anything against Seattle- in fact, it seems like a really cool place. It’s just that the Mariners are shit and Seattle doesn’t give a fuck about them anymore because they have the Seahawks, not to mention an expansion hockey team on the way. Yeah, the Kraken are probably gonna suck really hard, but they’re new, so they have an excuse. Hell, they care more about the Supersonics up there. And that team’s been in Oklahoma for over a decade now! For fuck’s sake, they probably care more about the Sounders. The SOUNDERS. Do you realize how little fucks Americans give about soccer?”

Trying desperately to calm Leon down, Makoto racked his brain to think of something, anything to comfort the baseball star. “Um… it could always be worse, I guess?”

Leon scoffed. “Really? Please, tell me what could be worse than playing for the Mariners.”

_Damn, this is where it would be really nice if I knew anything about sports… gotta hope for a lucky guess here._

“Uh… at least it’s not the Pirates?”

Leon shuddered in response, snapping out of his anger. Evidently, Makoto had guessed correctly. “Yeah, true. That would be pretty awful- those guys can’t develop players for shit.”

“Or the Marlins.”

“Oh man, you’re right. My career would be turbo doomed if I played for those guys.

“It also could’ve been the Astros.”

Leon involuntarily flinched back in response. “Oh god, no! Please, please, anything but that! I have too much dignity to play for that team!”

Hoping that at least a bit of Leon’s previous anger and despair was gone, Makoto decided to take a risk. “So uh, are you feeling better now?”

“Yeah, yeah I am. Thanks Makoto. I mean it.”

“...Sure, you’re welcome. I’m glad I could help.”

As Makoto said goodbye and left the room, one thought lingered in his mind.

_Well, I don’t have to worry about him killing anyone._


End file.
